


Jumanji: Quest for the Yellow Stone

by BiffElderberry



Series: Writing Rainbow Fics [7]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Adventures in Jumanji, Canon-Typical Deaths, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Kiss, Get together fic, Martha/Spencer if you squint, Midlife Crisis, depressed character, discussion of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Bethany could feel herself shaking as she stared at the game console in front of her. She could barely tear her eyes away from it as she grabbed her phone, and opened her group text.Guys, I think Alex went back into Jumanji...the game is in his living room and it’s on...his daughter came to find me, said she couldn't find her dad anywhere...I'm going in after him
Relationships: Alex Vreeke/Bethany Walker, Ming Fleetfoot/Ruby Roundhouse
Series: Writing Rainbow Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Jumanji: Quest for the Yellow Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



> While there are 500 billion things I would like to say about this fic, I think the most important thing to say is that this work uses a work skin! This pulls off some pretty nifty HTML stuff, but it will not work if you have work skins turned off. So if the first section looks poorly formatted, please double check to make sure you have the work skin allowed.
> 
> With that said, I have a huge thanks to give to my best friend for cheerleading me as I wrote this monster, and also for frequent help with the plot, individual scenes, writing the little poem Nigel gives them. 
> 
> That is all, I hope you ejoy this fic!!

4 People  
  
Guys, I think Alex went back into Jumanji  
Fridge  
What!?  
Martha  
Oh God  
the game is in his living room and it’s on  
Martha  
Hold up, what are you doing at his house?  
his daughter came to find me, said she couldn't find her dad anywhere  
Fridge  
Why does he even have that thing?  
Spencer  
Shit. My mom said she was having a garage sale. Maybe she sold it to him?  
I'm going in after him  
Fridge  
NO!  
He did it for us  
Martha  
Just wait. I'm looking up plane tickets. I'll be there tomorrow. We need to go in as a team.  
Fridge  
The things I do for you people.  
I'm going in now. I'll track him down. We'll hole up at whatever town we find and wait for you there.  
Martha  
Bethany wait!  
Martha  
Bethany!!  
Fridge  
yo Bethany, still there?

Bethany was running through the jungle. She hit the edge of the cliff jumping off it. Strength radiated through her as she landed. 

“This is nice,” she commented to herself, checking out her body. Short shorts, red crop top, short red hair - it had worked. She was Ruby Roundhouse, killer of men. 

“Right, find Alex,” she reminded herself, straightening. She was in the part of the jungle they always landed in. In front of her, the river crawled lazily along, all around her were trees. She could hear the noise of jungle animals chattering as they moved through their habitat. 

She easily dodged the hippo that had killed her the first time she was here. She heard a slithering above her but rolled to the side as the snake that Fridge had told her about struck. 

There was a rustling in the woods to her left. 

“I’ve got to get out of here,” Bethany muttered, crouching low to face the rustling. 

She jumped when she heard a tugboat horn behind her. 

“Ruby Roundhouse! Killer of men!” Nigel greeted from the bow of the tugboat. “Welcome back to Jumanji!” His boat slowed to a stop by the side of the river for Bethany to board. 

She considered the boat for a moment. 

“Ruby Roundhouse! Killer of men! Welcome back to Jumanji!” Nigel greeted again. 

Bethany had to be smart about this. Alex had run into the game for a reason, would he have actually tried to play it through? She wasn’t sure. 

There was a rustling in the branches beside her again. 

“Wait, I’ll be back,” She said, “I have to check one thing.”

“Ruby Roundhouse! Welcome back to Jumanji!” Nigel greeting faded in the background as Bethany ran away from the landing spot. 

Several hours later, Bethany felt truly lost. The dense trees still filtered the unmoving sunlight through their leaves, proving that she was still deep in the forest, but she wasn’t sure where she was anymore. She wasn’t even sure she could find her way back to Nigel if she wanted to. 

The only warning she had was the sound of something shifting through the undergrowth before she felt something tighten around her ankle. She jumped, trying to escape but she was too slow, as the rope went taught. She flailed, screaming as she flew. 

At least she still had three lives, she reasoned as she stilled, hanging upside down in the tree from the rope around her ankle. 

“Who are you?”

Suddenly a figure melted out of the shadow of a nearby tree. Ming Fleetfoot carried a makeshift spear, pointed right at Bethany. 

“Alex!” Bethany squealed, struggling harder against the rope holding her aloft. “It’s me! Bethany!” 

“Bethany?” Alex asked. “Hold on.” He quickly unlashed the rope holding Bethany up from the base of the tree, and gently lowered her to the ground. 

“How did you even get here?” He asked, “Did you touch the console after I told you not to?” 

Alex’s face of stern disapproval surprised Bethany. It took her a moment to realize exactly what was going on. 

“Wait, no, wrong Bethany,” She corrected. “Bethany Walker.”

“Oh,” Alex looked relieved for a moment.”Come on, it’s not safe out here.” He led her through the jungle, pointing out where to sidestep the traps he had set. Finally, Alan Parrish’s treehouse came into view.

“What are you doing here?” Alex finally asked once they were safely up in the treehouse. He poured a drink, what looked like tequila, straight from the bottle. 

“No thanks,” she said when he offered her a cup. “I came to get you!”

“You shouldn’t have come,” Alex told her, settling onto one of the wood benches. 

“We couldn’t leave you behind,” Bethany shrugged.

“We?” Alex asked, “Does that mean Spencer and the rest of your little group is out there somewhere too?” 

“They’re coming,” Bethany shrugged. “They’re just all at school, and had to make it back to Branford first.” 

“You need to get out of the game and stop them then,” Alex replied, before throwing back the rest of his drink. “We don’t need the lot of you getting stuck here.” 

“Alex you can’t make it through the game yourself,” Bethany sighed. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Alex replied, standing. “I’m not coming with you.” 

“What? Alex, you have to,” Bethany started.

“No!” Alex interrupted. He was pacing now, unable to sit still. “I’m not going back. At least not right now. I-” He trailed off, staring into the jungle. 

“Alex?” Bethany asked, tentatively, “Are you alright?” 

“I didn’t get a normal childhood,” Alex said slowly, “I mean everything was fine until I ended up here.” 

“That was hard, I know, I-” 

“Bethany I was stuck here for 20 years, that’s half my life, sort of,” Alex replied, smiling wryly, “It’s not the same as you and your friends. And then when I finally got out, when I finally went home, I couldn’t tell anyone. Everyone would think I was crazy! That I had spent 20 years trapped in a video game, flinching every time I heard a mosquito, living in a treehouse, with nothing but repetitive NPCs to talk to. That’s the sort of thing that would get you locked up.” 

“I’m sorry,” Bethany said softly, “I’m sorry it took so long for us to rescue you-” 

“It’s not your fault, you weren’t even born yet,” Alex sighed. “Jesus you’re just a child still aren’t you.” 

“Alex I’m 20, I’m not a kid, and I almost died here too, twice,” Bethany pointed out. “Which is all the more reason you should have stayed away.” 

“Bethany, my Bethany,” Alex clarified, “joined the girl scouts this last year.” Alex poured himself another drink his handshaking. “There was some big father-daughter campout. Bethany wanted to go so bad, and so we signed her up for it. I didn’t even last a day. Every time one of those damn bloodsuckers buzzed near me I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. Just like that last time- when... when you saved me.” 

“Alex, why are we here?” Bethany asked. 

“I just needed something familiar,” Alex sighed, leaning against the rails to look out at the trees. “It’s so peaceful here.” 

“Other than everything trying to kill us,” Bethany replied.

“Look the others will be here soon,” Alex sighed, “You should return to Nigel and meet up with them there.” 

“I’m not going without you,” Bethany replied. 

“Well I’m not going,” Alex said as he sat heavily as he could in Ming’s body on one of the wooden benches.

“Then neither am I,” Bethany sat opposite, crossing her arms over Ruby’s ample bosom. “Looks like you’ve got yourself a new roommate.” 

“I waited here for 20 years, I’m sure I can out wait you,” Alex smirked, throwing back the rest of his tequila. 

\-----

Bethany wasn’t sure how much time passed. At some point, Alex declared it was night, and went to sleep in the hammock, despite the ample sunlight filtering through the trees. Bethany tried to block the sun out of her eyes as she slept on the floor of the treehouse, but it was nearly impossible. 

She was just drifting off when she heard the spluttering sound of a broken plane engine.

Bethany bolted upright, just in time to see a plane disappearing below the tree line. 

“Come on Alex, that must be the others!” She yelled, already scrambling out of the treehouse. 

“I’m not coming with you,” Alex called from his hammock. 

“I’ll be right back then, with whoever is in Bravestone, maybe he can just carry you to the end!” she yelled back, before turning to run through the forest. 

It barely took her any time at all to find the downed plane in a sparse clearing. Smoke still billowed from the destroyed engine on one wing. The plane itself was remarkably unharmed, an almost perfect emergency landing in the small clearing. 

A figure came tumbling out of the plane, coughing as he worked through the smoke. Bethany rushed in, helping Jefferson “Seaplane” McDonough out into the fresh air. 

“I’m so happy to see you!” she gushed, “I found Alex, I just need Bravestone to help get him moving.” She said as whoever was in Mcdonough coughed. 

“What?” McDonough asked voice light and broken by terror. He collapsed onto a rock still gasping for air. 

“Alex- you know-” Bethany started. “Wait. Who are you?” 

“B-Bethany,” Bethany Vreeke replied, “Who are you?” her voice trembled as she asked. “Where am I? What’s going on?” 

“I’m Bethany too,” Bethany replied, gently, crouching down to look Bethany in the eye. 

“No, you’re not!” Bethany Vreeke gasped, “Bethany has pretty blond hair, and a nice smile and-” She started coughing again. 

“It’s really confusing,” Bethany sighed, “But I promise I’m Bethany. You came and found me yesterday because you couldn’t find your dad, remember?” 

Bethany Vreeke nodded, lower lip trembling slightly.

“Did you find him?” 

“Sort of?” Bethany sighed, “it’s-we’re in a video game. That’s why I look different, and you look different, and your dad also looks different, okay?” 

“Okay,” Bethany Vreeke nodded, sniffling a little bit. 

“It’s like a giant game of make-believe, just it’s very realistic,” Bethany tried again.

“I know how video games work,” Bethany Vreeke replied, nodding along. “Can you take me to my daddy?” 

“Right,” Bethany nodded, helping Bethany Vreeke up. She hoped whatever fit Alex was having would break when he saw his daughter trapped in the game. The last thing she needed was both of them falling to pieces on her. “But we’re going to go carefully, okay, this is a dangerous place. So let me go first.” 

Bethany led Bethany Vreeke back to Alan Parrish’s treehouse. There was little signs of wildlife as they walked. Bethany could hear the chittering of animals in the trees and bushes, but they never saw any sign of them. It was almost like Jumanji hadn’t rendered animals this far off the intended path.

“Alex!” Bethany called when she got close to the treehouse. “You’re going to want to see this!” 

Alex leaned over the side rail of the treehouse, eyes widening when he saw Bethany Vreeke. 

“I see one of your friends made it into the game,” he replied, “Still not my concern.” 

“No, Alex, this isn’t one of my friends. This is Bethany - your Bethany.” 

“What the-” Alex was out of the treehouse in an instant. “Bethany?” he asked, gently grabbing Bethany Vreeke’s shoulders. “How did you get here?” 

“I- I don’t know?” Bethany Vreeke replied. 

“I thought you were spending the night at Sarah’s,” Alex continued.

“They dropped me off,” Bethany Vreeke replied, sniffling slightly as she talked. “and then I couldn’t find you.” Her voice broke, “and I remembered what you said about Bethany, how she helped you a long time ago, and I thought maybe she could help me? But then she was gone, and I saw your new game, and I know you said I should never touch your things but I didn’t think you would mind, and -”

“You left my daughter near this thing?” Alex asked turning on Bethany.

“I told her not to touch it?” Bethany replied. 

“She’s eight, of course, she was going to touch it!” 

“How is this my fault?” Bethany asked, “You’re the one who decided to fix it, and come here.” 

Alex started to respond but Bethany didn’t want to hear it. 

“Look we can all agree that the best thing we can do is to get her out of here. She doesn’t belong here.”

“Right,” Alex sighed, “And neither do you.” 

“And neither do you,” Bethany echoed, voice softening.

Alex bit his lip, looking away. 

“I’ll help you,” he said, “The others will be here soon. I’ll help you get to the end of the quest.” 

\----

It was a long hike back to the starting point. Bethany Vreeke was still shaken over her crash landing, but Alex seemed to be in better spirits. As they walked he pointed out the noises and told her which creatures to look for. 

Luckily Alex remembered the way back to level one. Bethany had no idea where they were, all the trees looked the same to her. Slowly, however, the trees thinned the clearing and Nigel’s tugboat coming into view. 

“Ruby Roundhouse! Killer of men! Welcome to Jumanji!” Nigel’s greeting sounded soft in the distance. 

“We’re almost there!” Bethany said smiling.

“You’ve said that you stupid NPC-” 

“That sounds like Fridge,” Alex laughed. “I guess they’ve made it.” 

“You made it!” Bethany greeted, running into the clearing. Sure enough, Dr. Bravestone, Finbar, and Oberon were there. 

“Bethany!” Bravestone squealed, running towards her. “I’m so relieved you’re still alive!” 

“Martha!” Bethany exclaiming hugging her. “It’s so good to see you, well sort of see you. How’d you get to be Bravestone?” 

“She cheated,” Oberon scoffed. 

“Spencer, I did not!” Martha snapped back. “I accidentally hit the button when Fridge handed me to the controller.” 

“We could have changed it,” Spencer muttered under his breath. Martha smiled just a bit too forced for Bethany to believe she was actually happy. 

“Ruby Roundhouse! Killer of Men! Welcome to Jumanji!” Nigel greeted again. 

“Oh shut up!” Fridge yelled at the man. Nigel was unaffected. “He won’t stop saying that?” Fridge complained, turning away from Nigel. “‘Sup, Bethany.” 

“Sorry, I ran away when he greeted me,” Bethany sighed. 

“Bethany,” Spencer asked, slowly, “Who else is with you?” He looked between Alex and Bethany Vreeke. 

“Right, Alex,” Bethany said, pointing at Ming, “And guys, this is Bethany Vreeke,” She said pointing at Jefferson. 

“Oh-” Martha nodded, eyes wide. “Alex’s daughter.” 

“Right,” Bethany responded, “We have to get her out of Jumanji as fast as we can.” 

“No!” Bethany Vreeke said, “I like it here! There are so many animals and plants.”

“Just wait till they eat you, kid,” Fridge chuckled. 

Bethany Vreeke’s eyes went wide at the thought. 

“Ruby Roundhouse! Killer of men! Welcome to Jumanji!” Nigel repeated, just as enthusiastic as the first time. 

“Okay, everyone onto the boat,” Fridge said, making a shooing motion with his hands, “I’m not listening to him say that one more time.” 

“Ah, Doctor Bravestone! Welcome back to Jumanji!” Nigel greeted as Martha boarded the boat. Nigel led them into the small cabin of the boat, and waited for them to be seated. 

“Thank you for returning so swiftly,” Nigel said. “The situation I’m afraid is quite dire, as I wrote you in my letter. Perhaps if you could read it out loud, Dr. Bravestone.” 

“Oh, uh right,” Martha replied, holding up the letter that had appeared in her hand. “Dr. Bravestone, I am writing to you of a most urgent situation. The Citrine Tempest, a jewel set deep in the Everclear waterfall, has been stolen. Through my research, I believe it has been taken by Ashton Phillip, a scoundrelous treasure hunter who seeks Jumanji's fortune for his own gain. As the Citrine Tempest controls the waterways of Jumanji, being in the hands of such an unruly man has lead to all sorts of natural disasters. I fear for the crops of Jumanji. Which is why I call upon you again. 

You must retrieve the Citrine Tempest from Phillip and return it to its proper place in the Everclear Waterfall. But be careful! Captain Ishmael Squint has also heard of Phillip’s thievery. Captain Squint has lusted after the stone for quite some time, and I am sure that he will try to intercept it. 

This is where we must part, brave adventures, as my boat cannot weather the dangerous waters head. As always I wish you luck on your journey and remember: The goal for you, I'll recite in rhyme, retrieve the Citrine Tempest in good time. If you wish to ever leave the game you must save Jumanji, and call out its name.”

“Right,” Bethany said standing, “Simple enough, get the stone from the jerk who stole it, return it to the waterfall and avoid captain whoever. We can do this.” 

“I wish you luck on your journey-” Nigel began to repeat himself again. 

“We know, we know,” Fridge groused, leading the way out of the cabin. “Has anyone ever told you you repeat yourself old man?” 

The sun showed down on them as they disembarked Nigel’s ship on to the clean beach. It was almost like a different world than that of the jungle. Bethany looked around, squinting in the bright light. Spencer and Martha were carefully not looking at each other. Alex looked just as lost as he had when Bethany had first found him. Bethany Vreeke was inching closer and closer to the jungle looking curiously at the plants. Fridge seemed to be the only one worth a damn at this moment. 

“Alright, Spencer,” Bethany said, “you have the map right? Where do we go from here.” 

“Oh right, I’m the map guy,” Spencer sighed, reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out the folded map. He stared at it for a moment eyes widening as the map came into focus.

“It’s kinda cool isn’t it,” Bethany smiled softly. She missed playing Oberon. It had made more sense at the time to be Ruby, but now, with the whole team here she kind of missed her old role. 

“It looks like we need to stay on the river,” Spencer said. 

“But Nigel said the waters were rough up ahead,” Martha argued. “Shouldn’t we stay out of the water then? Walkthrough the woods?” 

“No, it’s best to just play it through,” Spencer countered.

“It would be best if we had never returned to this hell,” Fridge interjected. 

“We don’t even have a way to stay in the water,” Martha replied, “Unless you want to swim to the waterfall. Through probably piranha-infested waters.”

“There are no piranhas in Jumanji,” Fridge corrected, “as they are native to the amazonian rainforest.” 

“Look, canoes!” Bethany pointed to the boats on the coast opposite them. Sure enough, three canoes were resting on the sandy beach. It was just like the game to give them what they needed- to end up in whatever horrors it had concocted. 

“Which is just another reason we shouldn’t stay in the-” Martha started, but was interrupted as Bethany Vreeke screamed from the edge of the jungle. 

“Oh my god!” Bethany was moving before she even knew what she was doing. A Jaguar had appeared at the edge of the treeline and was stalking towards Bethany Vreeke. Bethany Vreeke stood frozen as the cat moved towards her. Bethany grabbed Bethany Vreeke and pulled her back towards the others in the shallow water.

The jaguar roared at them, pacing on the edge of the water. 

“So taking the river?” Martha asked.

“Right,” Spencer nodded, already moving towards the canoes.

“I want to ride with daddy!” Bethany Vreeke cheered, all thoughts of the Jaguar stalking her already lost.

“That may not be for the best,” Bethany frowned. “I think maybe you should go with Martha.” 

“What?” Bethany Vreeke asked, brow furrowed. 

“Just, Martha’s character is a fighter, and it would be better to be with her in case of danger,” Bethany lied. In truth, Alex had been so quiet, she wasn’t sure she trusted him to respond quickly to whatever dangerous arouse.

“You’ll like riding with Martha, I promise,” Bethany continued. “She knows all the good camp songs. She can teach you some.” 

“She can?” Bethany Vreeke asked wonder in her voice.

“Yea, kid,” Martha replied, catching on to what Bethany was up to. “I worked as a camp counselor last year. I know all the good songs, stories. We’ll have a blast!” 

“Okay,” Bethany Vreeke nodded. 

\----

“It’s almost nice out here,” Bethany sighed, slowly dragging her paddle through the calm waters.

“I’m sure the piranhas will be along shortly,” Alex chuckled from the bow of their canoe. He was perched lightly on the seat, his body, Ming’s body, poised ready for action. 

“You know you can’t stay here,” Bethany reminded him. “Your daughter needs you,” she said, motioning towards the Bethany Vreeke. True to her word Martha was teaching her old camp songs, something about a baby duck that had Bethany Vreeke giggling and splashing her paddle in the water. “And you’re wife-”

“I’m not-” Alex sighed, pausing as he searched for the right words. “She left me. A few months ago.” 

“Alex, I’m so sorry,” Bethany said softly.

“It was supposed to be Jennifer’s weekend with Bethany,” Alex said. “I thought that Sarah’s mom was going to drop Bethany off with her after the sleepover. Then when I didn’t pick her up on Friday Bethany would just stay with her.” He sighed. “I didn’t expect her to show up at my house.” 

He paused, dragging his oar through the water for a few strokes before continuing. 

“And then it wouldn’t really matter anyway,” He continues, “Because when I came back I would come back at the same time I had gone in, and no one would have to know that I had even gone away. It seemed like such a perfect plan.” He sighed. 

“Except that part that involved you getting out of Jumanji yourself,” Bethany replied ruefully. “How did you plan to do that?” 

“Someone would come along eventually,” Alex shrugged, “you four did.” 

“Alex it took us 20 years to show up!” Bethany almost shouted, “Who knows how long it would take someone else to!”

“Uh, guys-” Spencer hissed from his boat. “We have a problem.” 

Martha and Bethany Vreeke sobered up, as they pulled up alongside Spencer and Fridge. 

“That’s a lot of pelicans,” Fridge said, looking out at the large birds lazing in the calm water.

“What do we need to know about them?” Spencer asked. 

“They’re territorial,” Fridge said, “And they’re known for swallowing their prey whole.” 

“That’s terrifying enough,” Martha commented. “I think we can row through them if we’re careful though.”

“No,” Spencer shook his head, “We should head to the land, and carry the canoes around them.” 

“Not a good idea,” Fridge replied, “They nest on the ground, if we go to the land we’ll most definitely end up in their territory.”

“We just have to go slow, got it,” Bethany nodded, carefully propelling their canoe forward. She gracefully slid them past the first sleeping bird, careful to not move the water too harshly around it. 

They worked through way through the herd carefully. It seemed to be going well, they were halfway through, without disturbing any of the birds. 

The bird next to Bethany yawned, it’s wings extending as it did. Bethany held her breath as she carefully scooted the boat away from the bird, just barely missing knocking it with her oar. She silently cheered her victory as they sailed smoothly past it.

“Bethany! No!” Martha gasped behind them. Bethany twisted in her seat just in time to see Bethany Vreeke poke one of the sleeping birds with her oar. 

Suddenly the drums began to beat as the birds shook themselves awake. 

“Paddle faster!” Bethany yelled, digging her oar into the water to propel them forward. The birds began to squawk around them, sounding the alarm as they realized the players within their midst. 

One of the birds flew towards her, opening it’s giant maw as it did. Bethany swung her oar blindly knocking the bird away from her.

“Ahh!” Getaway you stupid chicken!” Fridge yelled. Bethany looked over to see his and Spencer’s boat already overwhelmed by Pelicans. She pushed her canoe towards them, knocking birds out of the way as they went. But she couldn’t make it in time. She flinched, looking away as the bird opened its beak, it’s throat pouch expanding making room for it to swallow. 

There was a ding as Fridge fell from the sky, landing in the water next to them. 

“Come on,” Alex said, pulling Fridge into their boat Bethany knocked a swarm of birds away.

There was another ding as Spencer fell back from the sky, landing in the water near Martha and Bethany Vreeke.

“Help!” he gasped, bobbing in the water before going under. Martha pushed her boat forward, reaching under the surf to pull him into their canoe. 

Spencer coughed, trying to catch his breath as Martha defended them from the birds.

“We have to get out of here!” Martha called. 

“Right!” Bethany agreed, “Alex, Fridge, keep rowing! I’ll keep the birds away.” 

She smacked another one away with the flat of her oar as they rowed. She tried to stand, to get more leverage but the canoe wobbled when she did. 

Even with Fridge and Alex rowing, it wasn’t enough. The birds were keeping up with them.

“There has to be another way!” She yelled at Martha. “Fridge, what do you have in your backpack?” 

“Lots of things,” Fridge said, turning his backpack front. “Boomerang, flashlight, fire extinguisher, fishing net-”

“That! I need the net!” Bethany said, swatting another bird away.

Fridge handed her a long net on a poll. Bethany carefully balanced, dragging the net through the water. When she pulled it back out of the water there was a fish wiggling in it. 

The pelicans stilled, all turning to look at Bethany and the wiggling fish. 

“You want it?” She asked, shaking the fish side to side in the net, watching the pelicans follow it with their eyes. “Go and get it!” She flung the fish at the shoreline as hard as she could. In a flurry of squawks the pelicans dove after it racing each other to the shore. 

“Move quickly,” Bethany urged, quickly grabbing her oar to propel their canoe forward. Behind her, she heard Martha’s boat catching up. She pulled alongside them as they finally drifted out of the pelicans’ nesting area. 

“Glad that’s over,” Martha sighed, resting her paddle on the seat in front of her.

“Oh, yea? At least you didn’t get eaten by one of those things,” Spencer groused, “And then almost drowned. What’s up with this character, can he not swim?” Spencer tapped his pec to pull up his stats menu. Sure enough, his strengths were cartography, archeology, paleontology, geometry, with the weaknesses of endurance, sun, heat, sand, and can’t swim. 

“I can’t swim. We’re in a boat, liable to crash at any minute, and I can’t swim,” Spencer complained. 

“At least you got something new,” Fridge replied, tapping his own pec. His stats had remained exactly the same as they had been when they defeated Juergen the Brutal. 

“Well come on, let’s see what everyone else has,” Spencer sighed. “I’m sure Bravestone is basically an Olympic swimmer.” 

Martha tapped her pec, pulling up her own menu. Sure enough, swimming was now one of Bravestone’s many strengths. 

“No new weaknesses, either, of course,” Spencer scoffed. 

“Why are you so mad at me?” Martha snapped. “I know you’re mad I’m Bravestone, but get over it already.” 

“Bethany what about you?” Fridge asked, turning to face her in the boat as Martha and Spencer fell into endless bickering. 

“I got one new thing,” she shrugged, tapping her pec to show Fridge her menu.

“Prolonged breath-holding,” He read off her strengths menu, “Nice.”

“That’s cool!” Bethany Vreeke said from her spot on Martha and Spencer’s canoe. “How do I do that?” 

“Just tap right here,” Bethany said, pointing to her own pec. Bethany Vreeke did so, pulling up Jefferson’s menu.

“What’s Margaritas?” Bethany Vreeke asked, sounding out the word. 

“A skill you’re not going to use,” Alex replied. “At all.” 

“Oh come on,” Fridge chuckled, “No reason she can’t make them for us. And it’s not like you didn’t use the skill when you were here the first time.”

“No!” Alex replied, glaring back at Fridge, “Besides, we aren’t anywhere near a market, and we don’t have the supplies. And we’re going to keep it that way.” 

“Okay, okay,” Fridge shrugged, “I was only joking.”

“Looks like she got something new though!” Bethany pointed out. “Boat piloting. That’ll probably come in handy.” 

“Uh, guys,” Alex said, worry coloring his voice. “Guys!” he repeated when no one responded. 

Everyone stilled as the Jumanji drums began to play. Looking forward they saw exactly what Alex was so worried about - rapids, and they were heading right towards them. 

Bethany scrambled for her paddle. She quickly dug it into the water trying to slow them down as the water current sped up.

“Alex, Bethany V, you two will have to steer us,” Martha called out from the back of her canoe. “Paddle on one side to turn us the opposite direction. Try to aim between the rocks! Martha and I are going to control the speed if we need to slow down tell us. Fridge, Spencer, you two help with turns. We’re only going to get through this by communicating with each other!” 

“Got it!” Bethany Vreeke yelled. 

“Of course, you know how to canoe too,” Spencer grumbled.

“I learned that at summer camp,” Martha argued back, “it’s not a Bravestone thing, I would be able to give this information as Oberon too!” 

“Left,” Alex yelled over the sound of them arguing. He dug his paddle in on the right side of the boat, easily twisting the canoe to the side. Bethany and Fridge followed suit, pushing them between the first set of rocks. 

“Just shut up you two!” Fridge yelled as Martha’s boat swerved right, away from them down the rapids. 

“Right,” Alex called, leading them through the next set of rocks. 

Bethany was starting to feel confident. They were going to make it through. Alex was a good guide, almost like he had retained some of the skills of Jefferson. She could see the calm waters up ahead, just a little farther to go. 

Bethany Vreeke’s scream could be heard above the crashing sound of the rapids. Bethany looked over just in time to see Martha’s canoe crashing into a large rock. The three of them were jolted out of the canoe as the wood splintered. 

“Bethany!” Alex yelled, desperation filling his voice. 

“Alex watch out!” Bethany yelled. Fridge barely managed to turn them to avoid a head-on collision themselves. Their canoe scrapped across the rock, gashing it open. 

“We’re sunk,” Fridge said, resignation in his voice. 

“We have to save them!” Alex yelled, scrambling out of their boat. 

Bethany got one last good look at everything before their canoe capsized, dumping her into the water. 

Everything was chaotic. She gasped for breath as she broke the surface. The water was pushing her along, throwing her against the rocks as it went. She fought to stay above the surface, finally managing to grab onto one of the larger rocks. She scrambled on top of it, surveying the scene. 

Martha had both Spencer, and Bethany Vreeke pulled up on another large rock. Fridge had managed to grab Alex and drag him over to the shoreline. Bethany tried not to worry too much about the blood she could see dripping down Alex’s face. After all, she had bigger problems to worry about.

“How do we get out of this!” She called to Martha. 

“We can try to take the river down,” Martha replied, just keep your feet pointed downstream. Maybe we won’t get too beat up.” 

“That seems like a bad idea!” Bethany replied. 

“No, wait!” Bethany Vreeke interjected, “It’s platforming.” 

“What?” 

“She’s right!” Spencer said, “Bethany jump to that rock, and then there,” he pointed to two other flat rocks. “And we’ll go left and then forward,” he continued. “We should be able to make it to the shore.” 

“Right,” Bethany nodded, gaging the distance. She took a deep breath and jumped, fighting the urge to close her eyes as she did so. She landed on the next rock, almost sliding off. 

“Be careful, they’re slippery!” She yelled back to them.

“Spencer, you and Bethany V first,” Martha yelled, “I’ll go last.” 

Carefully they worked their way over to the shore. Martha bringing up the rear. 

“Are you okay?” Bethany asked, running over to Fridge and Alex as soon as she made it to the shore. 

“Fine,” Alex muttered, “Just scratched my head on a rock. It’s nothing.” He stood up, swayed for a minute and then collapsed.

“Daddy!” Bethany shrieked as Alex disappeared. The game chimed as Alex fell from the sky, landing heavily on the beach.

“Guess it was worse than I thought,” he said ruefully. He rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and rotated his wrist to check his life meter. Bethany caught just a glance, seeing the single bar remaining. 

“What now?” Martha asked. “We don’t have canoes anymore, how do we continue down the river?”

“Right I’m map guy,” Spencer sighed, pulling the map out of his front pocket. “It looks like we don’t. Ashton Phillips’ camp is right along this inlet,” he pointed down a small side stream. “It looks like we can just walk.” Spencer started walking, occasionally looking down at the map to ensure they were heading the right direction. Everyone fell in line behind him, Bethany Vreeke staying close to Martha, begging for more stories from summer camp. 

“What happened to your other life?” Bethany asked falling in step next to Alex. 

“Oh, it happened back at the treehouse,” Alex replied, smiling a little crookedly. “I set traps, before, when I was trying to avoid Van Pelt. I forgot where all of them were and caught myself with one of them.” 

“So you’re down to one,” Bethany pointed out. “Alex this is serious!” 

“I’ve been at one life before,” Alex shrugged. “It’s just what happens here.” 

“Guys,” Martha whispered, just loud enough to hear, “I think we’re getting close.” 

Sure enough, they reached the end of the inlet. There were several boats moored along the sandy beach. It would almost be a nice place for a vacation, if not for the deadly jungle surrounding it. 

“Is that-?” Fridge started.

“A pirate ship?” Spencer said.

“Looks like it,” Martha sighed. “I think Captain Ishmael may have beaten us here.”

They moved through the underbrush quietly. As they grew closer to the clearing Ashton Philips called camp, they could hear raised voices. Finally, they were able to see what was going on.

Several pirates surrounded the camp, weapons drawn. In the middle stood two men, arguing. Ashton Phillip, distinguishable by his khaki adventurer’s shirt, and shorts, held a pistol in his hand, but that did little against Captain Ishmael’s crew and sword.

“They seem distracted,” Spencer said, “I bet the Citrine is in one of those boxes behind that tent. Alex could probably sneak back there and get it, without getting caught.” 

“No,” Alex replied, shaking his head. “There has to be something else.” 

“You’re the only one with stealth,” Spencer frowned. “If we’re going to get out of here-”

“I’ll do it,” Bethany volunteered. “I can be sneaky.” 

“But Alex is the cat burglar,” Martha pointed out.

“I still have all my lives,” Bethany argued back, “I have less risk than Alex. Besides, I’ll be better in a fight if things get messy.” 

“I’m with Bethany on this,” Fridge agreed. 

“Fine,” Martha nodded. “Be careful.” 

Bethany nodded, taking a deep breath before she started to work her way around the camp. The only way should wouldn’t be spotted would be to come into the clearing behind the tent, and then stay low to remain unseen behind the boxes stacked beside it. 

She took her time, skirting the clearing. Captain Ishmaels’ men meandered around the edge of the clearing, occasionally turning to look out into the jungle. At one point Bethany thought one had seen her - he was staring straight at her. She froze, barely breathing as he looked at the bush concealing her. 

Finally, he turned away.

Bethany made it to the other side of the clearing. She tried to stay light on her feet as she moved behind the tent, trying to avoid creating any noise as the underbrush crunched beneath her feet. 

It was going well as she slid behind the boxes. No one had raised the alarm yet. She hadn’t been seen. She took a deep breath before carefully sliding the lid off the first box. It made a slight noise as it hit the ground. 

Bethany froze, but still, none of the guards called out. 

She turned to look in the box.

“Yes!” she hissed, softly. A large yellow jewel glittered in the sunlight. She carefully slid it out of the box and stashed it in one of the pouches on her belt. She slid the lid back on the box, flinching when the lid clicked into place.

“What was that?” one of the pirates near her asked. He turned, stepping closer to the box. Bethany heard his pistol click as he stepped closer. She scrunched her eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable. She heard the shot before pain laced through her body. 

The game dinged as Bethany fell through the air. 

She landed in the middle of the clearing. Everyone paused, looking between where the pirate had just shot, and Bethany standing in their midst. 

“Run!” Bethany yelled at Martha and the others. Subtly was no longer in their favor. 

She took off towards the inlet herself, punching one of the pirates that rushed towards her. She swept low, kicking the legs out from another before quickly getting back to her feet. 

Behind her, she heard pistols firing. She swerved behind a large tree, hoping to throw off their aim. 

“Fridge I need something to fight with!” Martha yelled.

“I’m a little busy running for my life right now!” Fridge yelled back. Still, he managed to shift his backpack to the front and grab Bravestone’s boomerang. 

Martha stopped, turning to aim. She quickly threw the boomerang knocking out three of the pirates.

“Get them!” Ashton Phillip yelled, “They have the tempest!” 

More shots rang out. Martha heard the game ding again as someone else died. Bethany Vreeke fell from the sky, landing right in front of her.

“Come on, up you go,” Bethany said, grabbing Bethany Vreeke’s hand and pulling her to her feet. 

“That hurt,” Bethany Vreeke complained.

“Dying normally does,” Fridge yelled over to her. 

They broke into the clearing around the inlet. The pirates were right behind them, they would catch up in no time. 

“Which boat?” Martha asked. 

“That one,” Alex said, pointing at the motorboat. “Bethany should be able to steer it.” 

“Get on the boat, get on the boat,” Martha said, pushing her friends forward as they got close. Bethany clambered on and pulled Bethany Vreeke up with her. 

Bethany pulled Bethany Vreeke into the cabin.

“Think you can steer this thing?” She asked, clearing off the papers that were scattered across the control panels. 

“I can’t!” Bethany Vreeke exclaimed, panic filling her voice. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be able to,” Bethany told her, “you let your character do it. Jefferson can steer it.” 

“Okay,” Bethany Vreeke nodded, looking at the panel. “I can’t do it.”

“I’ll do it,” Alex said from the doorway. 

“You’re not Jefferson,” Bethany pointed out. 

“I was Jefferson for 20 years,” Alex pointed out, “I think I picked up a thing or two.” 

“Okay, I’ll make sure we’re ready to go,” Bethany nodded. 

Martha pushed them out into the water, before clambering on the boat herself. 

“I think we made it,” she said, as the boat roared to life.

On the shore, the pirates were still boarding their lifeboats. They would never catch up, not with an old fashion sail based ship. 

“Were you able to get the Tempest?” Spencer asked. 

“I think so,” Bethany said, digging in the pouch. She pulled out the yellow gem, “yea, I’ve got it.” 

“Let me see it,” Spencer said, plucking it out of her hands. “So this little jewel controls all the weather in Jumanji. I wonder how it works.” 

“I don’t think we should try to figure that out,” Martha frowned. 

“Hey, I’m more than just the map guy, okay,” Spencer said, “I have an archeology skill, too. Just let me try it.” 

“But what if you do it wrong,” Martha argued, “We’re on a ship, being chased by pirates. Now is not the time to be playing with the weather.” 

“Oh right, I forgot, I’m not Bravestone, I don’t get to save the day.” 

“Uh, guys,” Fridge said, “Can you stop arguing for a moment.” 

“I am sick and tired of this, Spencer!” Martha yelled. “We all have our parts to play, just like the last two times we were here.” 

“Yea, and yet somehow you still get to be the badass, just like every other time you’ve been here,” Spencer replied. “You didn’t want to be map-guy so you stuck me with him.” 

“Stop it!” Fridge yelled. “Look what you’re doing!” He pointed out to the waters ahead of them. Thick black clouds filled the horizon. The water was growing choppier. 

“This is your fault,” Martha said, eyes narrowing. 

“Stop, please!” Bethany shouted. 

Overhead the Jumanji drums began to play. The waters swirled, whipped into a furry by the wind. The storm clouds broke, letting loose a torrential downpour that quickly soaked them. The water picked up speed spinning faster and faster. 

Bethany ran for the cabin.

“Do you see it?” Bethany said, “there’s a whirlpool up ahead.” 

“Right,” Alex replied, gripping the wheel of the boat harder. He turned it hard, trying to skirt to the outer edge of the whirlpool. But the currents were too strong. 

“At least everyone has two lives left,” Alex said. 

“You don’t,” Bethany pointed out. 

“I don’t either,” Bethany Vreeke said. She rotated her wrist showing the single bar tattooed there.

“When-?” Alex asked, staring flabbergasted at his daughter’s arm. 

“The plane crash,” Bethany said softly. “You didn’t land did you?”

Bethany Vreeke nodded, pulling her wrist back in to hug herself. 

“I’m so sorry,” Bethany said. 

“Right,” Alex nodded. “Bethany take my daughter to the deck. I’m going to get you as far out from the whirlpool as I can when you think you can make it jump. Make sure she makes it to the shore, and out of Jumanji.”

‘But what about you?” Bethany Vreeke asked.

“Right,” Bethany nodded, fighting back her own emotions. She knew exactly what Alex meant. She wanted to fight back, to make him go to the deck, but there wasn’t time for an argument. 

“No wait,” Bethany Vreeke gasped as Bethany pulled her out of the cabin. “What does he mean? He’s coming with us, right?” 

Bethany didn’t respond. Jumanji was no place for a child. She had to make sure that Bethany Vreeke got out. 

“We’re going to have to jump for it,” Bethany told the others. “Alex is going to get us as close to the edge as he can. 

“Oberon can’t swim,” Spencer reminded her. 

“Martha, can you make sure he makes it to the shore?” Bethany asked. 

“Fine,” Martha nodded. 

“Fridge are you alright to swim?” Bethany asked. 

“I’ll manage,” he said, “you keep up with the half-pint.” 

“Right,” Bethany nodded. 

“What about my dad?” Bethany Vreeke asked, “Who’s going to make sure he’s okay?” 

“He’ll be right behind us,” Bethany lied, more to herself than anyone else. She needed Alex to be alright. After everything they’d been through, he had to be. He was more resilient than anyone she knew, if he wasn’t alright then were any of them really? 

The boat veered towards the shore. The engine whined as Alex gave everything it had to break free from the currents. 

“This is as good of a chance as we’ll get! Jump!” Bethany yelled. 

She waited as everyone else jumped, keeping one eye on the door to the cabin. Surely Alex would try to join them. Now was the last chance. And yet, he stayed in the cabin. 

Bethany heard Bethany Vreeke struggling in the current. The boat was veering back into the whirlpool, the engine spluttering as it died. 

Bethany closed her eyes and jumped. 

She grabbed Bethany Vreeke once she was in the water. 

“Hold on tight,” she told her. The current was strong, but Bethany was stronger. She swam, diagonally against the current, slowly making progress towards the shore. They made it onto the beach just in time to see the motorboat disappear below the surface. 

Suddenly the river calmed. The storm clouds dissipated as fast as they had collected. 

“Where’s my dad?” Bethany Vreeke asked tearfully as she surveyed their half-drowned party. “He made it off the boat didn’t he?” 

No one was willing to answer her. 

“He has to come back,” She said. “Where’s that noise? Why isn’t he coming back?” 

“Bethany, he only had three lives,” Martha said softly. 

“No, he has to come back,” Bethany Vreeke’s voice broke. “Daddy!” She yelled at the river. “Daddy where are you!” 

She ran towards the edge of the water, but Martha caught her before she could go in. 

Martha however could not stop Bethany as she ran into the water. 

“Bethany no!” Martha yelled, but Bethany was already swimming towards the middle of the river. She dove beneath the surface. She could still see the boat, far below her sinking into the depths of the river. 

She dove down after it. Her lungs burned, but she pushed on finally reaching the boat. She managed to pull the cabin door open. Alex was still, his body floating along with whichever way the current pushed it. She grabbed him, pulling him up with her as she kicked to the surface.

She gasped for breath as she breached the surface of the water. 

“He’s not breathing,” she said, pulling Alex onto the shore. She immediately started CPR, watching as one of her own life bands faded. She leaned down to breathe air into Alex’s lungs. 

She pulled back, continuing her chest compressions. 

“You are going to be okay, goddamn it,” She said, through gritted teeth. “I did not come this far to lose you.” 

She leaned in to breathe air into him again. His lips moved softly against hers as he awoke. She wasn’t sure when things had gone from life-saving to kissing but she wasn’t opposed to it. 

Alex cupped her cheek, as he sat up, giving her one last soft kiss before pulling back. 

“That was hot,” Fridge joked. 

“Fridge this is not the time,” Martha snapped.

“Wait,” Bethany Vreeke said, “is this Bethany the one mommy said you were in love with? The one who saved your life a long time ago?” 

“You’re in love with me?” Bethany asked, scrambling back away from Alex. 

“Who died put you in charge,” Spencer gripped at Martha. 

“Uh-” Alex said. 

“Why Spencer, just why?” Martha said, “This is just ridiculous.” She turned stalking off down the shore. 

“You’re the one being ridiculous!” Spencer yelled after her. He looked at the rest of them before turning and storming off. 

“She’s the reason you and mommy are getting divorced?” Bethany Vreeke cried, “I can’t - ugh!” She ran into the jungle crying. 

“Bethany, honey, wait,” Alex called, scrambling after his daughter. 

Bethany and Fridge sat in stunned silence.

“What just happened?” Bethany asked. 

“Dysfunctional group dynamics,” Fridge said. 

“I’ll go get Alex and Bethany,” Bethany sighed, standing.

“Right, I’ll wait here for you,” Fridge replied. 

“Or you could go off after the lovebirds,” Bethany said. 

“I’m not following you and Alex into the woods,” Fridge chuckled, “oh, you meant Martha and Spencer. Right. I’m not touching their issues with a 10ft pole.” 

“Fridge,” Bethany said, eerily calm as she lowered herself to make eye contact. “I swear to god if you don’t go after them and get them to work together I will make sure that you go into the final level with only one life personally. “

“Right,” Fridge nodded, “I’ll get Martha and Spencer, you get Bethany V and Alex. Got it.” He scrambled away from her and after Spencer. 

“One problem down, next,” Bethany sighed, facing the jungle. She’d almost rather face down the hippo again than whatever it was that was going on between her and Alex. She took a deep breath before following them into the jungle. 

Obviously, she liked him, she had since she had first met him. But then they had left the game and things had been weird. He was 20 years older than her, and married, and had a family. It had seemed obvious at the time that any feelings he had had for her had faded. 

But then there was the kiss. Maybe it had been an accident? Maybe Bethany had been the one to kiss him, and he had just responded? Maybe it was just some Florence Nightingale syndrome? After all, she had saved him twice now. 

She found Alex sitting on a felled log. He didn’t say anything as she sat down beside him. 

“So you’re in love with me?” She asked, finally, “and that’s why your marriage is over?” 

“It’s not as bad as my daughter made it sound,” he said, looking straight ahead.

“Oh?” Bethany asked. 

“It’s not- I’m not - My marriage did not end because of you,” Alex said, “there were other factors.” 

“But I was one of them?” Bethany asked. 

“Yes,” Alex said, looking away. “I was 17 years old,” he continued slowly, “And this kind sweet girl saved my life. I think that was when I first had feelings for you. But then when we were out of the game, and suddenly you don’t even exist yet. I thought my feelings had faded when I met Jennifer when we had Bethany. I didn’t even think to mention that I had ever had feelings for you.”

“What changed?” Bethany asked, softly.

“Things haven’t been good for a long time,” Alex sighed. “I missed my youth. I missed the possibility of what could have been if we weren’t so far apart outside of the game. You know, I think that’s part of why I came back. I just wanted to be that carefree teenager who met a girl and fell in love. I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable.” 

“Alex, you could never make me uncomfortable,” Bethany replied. “You know, that first time I met you in Jumanji, I had the biggest crush on you. You saved us too, time and time again, but more than that I think you were the first person who really saw me. I mean - when we met I was a middle-age fat guy, sweating his way through the jungle. And yet still you liked me, for me. You helped me see that I could be more.” 

“If only I wasn’t 20 years before your time,” Alex chuckled.

“Why does that have to matter?” Bethany asked.

“People would say I’m going through a midlife crisis,” Alex laughed, “That I’m just dating you to feel young again.” 

“Well, you kind of are,” Bethany replied, “At least the midlife crisis bit. Afterall you came back here, of your own free will. But I think we can take those people. It can’t be any worse than it is here, right?” 

“True, at least they aren’t trying to kill us,” Alex laughed. 

“Speaking of trying to kill us though,” Bethany said, “We should probably find your daughter and get back to the rest of the group. We have to make it out, now, so we can go on a proper date.” 

“Bethany, are you asking me out on a date?” Alex smiled. 

“Yea, I am,” Bethany chuckled, “Is that alright?” 

“More than alright, “ Alex replied, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. 

“We need to go find your daughter,” Bethany reminded him when he pulled back. “She could be anywhere out there and the jungle is dangerous.” 

“Right, let me go alone,” Alex nodded, “I think there are some things we need to talk about.” 

\----

Martha was waiting on the sandy beach when Bethany returned. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a look of annoyance on her face. 

“Did you find Alex?” Martha asked. 

“Yes,” Bethany replied, blushing slightly.

“And?” 

“And things are looking good?” Bethany replied. 

“How good?”

“Very good,” Bethany smirked. “I mean he’s going through a lot right now, but things definitely look positive. He went after his daughter, and they’ll meet us back here.” 

“I’m so happy for you,” Martha gushed, “I always knew the two of you would be good together!” 

“Speaking of good together,” Bethany asked, “What’s going on between you and Spencer?” 

“I don’t know,” Martha sighed. “It seems like everything I do pisses him off. Not even just in the game but like in life too. Last week I found out I got a scholarship, and he barely even seemed to care. I don’t know, I wonder if it’s those same feelings of self-doubt coming back on him? But I also don’t think I should have to lower myself just to make him happy?” 

“You shouldn’t,” Bethany agreed, “He should be happy to have such an accomplished woman in his life.” 

“I am,” Spencer said, as he and Fridge joined them. 

“Martha, I know I haven’t made this any easier, and I’m sorry,” He continued. “I know you didn’t take Bravestone on purpose, and as Fridge pointed out, I was being a dick about it.” 

“And?” Fridge asked, leading Spencer on.

“It is important that I take a background role as not everyone can be Bravestone. As Fridge pointed out he has never been Bravestone, but that doesn’t lessen his contribution to the group. Just as my contributions as Oberon are valid.” 

“Very good,” Fridge said, nodding sagely.

“Can you forgive me?” Spencer asked. 

“I can never stay mad at you,” Martha said with a smile. She pulled Spencer in for a hug. 

“Alright, break it up you too,” Fridge said. “There are children around.” 

“I thought when it was Alex and Bethany kissing it was hot?” Martha laughed. 

“Fridge just has double standards,” Alex replied, leading his daughter out of the jungle. 

“Everything okay?” Bethany asked.

“Yea,” Alex nodded.

“Alright, Spencer, how much farther till we get to the waterfall?” 

\----

The river flowed lazily in the yellow sunlight. The six of them sat in silence in the emergency inflatable raft Fridge just happened to have in his backpack. Turns out weapon valet was a useful skill after all. The sounds of the mighty waterfall grew the closer they got to the end. 

“It should be just around this bend,” Spencer said, folding up the map and sticking it back in his front pocket. 

“Right,” Martha nodded.

“What if Captain Ishmael is already there?” Bethany asked. 

“We need a plan,” Fridge agreed. 

They paddled to the edge, pulling the raft ashore just before the bend. They carefully made their way on foot following the river. 

“They’re not here!” Bethany breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the falls ahead. There was no pirate ship in the basin below it. They had beaten Captain Ishmael to the Everclear falls! 

They hurried forward to examine the fall. Little vapors of mist filled the air at the base, sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight. Jagged rocks filled the lake below the falls, a sure death to anyone who fell on them. Vines grew down the rocking face on either side, only broken by small ledges. At the top through the falls was a tunnel leading into the mountain behind it. 

“More platforming,” Bethany Vreeke said, sagely. 

“That must be were the tempest goes,” Spencer said, pointing to the tunnel.

“We won’t all be able to fit through that,” Martha frowned. 

“I can,” Alex said, “Ming is small enough.” 

“But you only have one life,” Bethany said, “What if you die?” 

“Isn’t that always the risk here?” Alex replied, “And if I do die, then at least I die protecting the people I love.” 

“It’s too dangerous,” Bethany said, “Someone else can do it.” 

“Bethany, the only other two of us who can fit through that hole, are you and my daughter, and you both only have one life left,” Alex pointed out. “Besides, I’m the one best suited for it,” he taped his pec bringing up Ming’s menu.

Sure enough, Acrobatics and contortionism had been added to Ming’s strengths. 

“He has a point,” Martha agreed. “You’d be at a disadvantage, Bethany.” 

“Whatever we’re going to do we need to do quick,” Fridge said, “Look!” He pointed up the river Captain Ishmael Squint’s ship was turning the bend. They all tensed as the Jumanji drums began to beat, signaling the true start to their final trial. 

“Right, here’s the plan,” Martha said. 

\----

Captain Ishmael Squint’s ship pulled into the empty lake. The pirates paced the deck keeping lookout for any sign of Dr. Smolder and his compatriots. They did not notice the sound of the anchor clanking against the side of the ship, or the gentle splashing of the creatures in the lake below, as those were just the normal sounds of sea life. 

Ooh, baby, I love your way, everyday, yeah

The pirates perked up looking around as the music wafted through the air. They rushed to the side of the ship to see the stereo perched on the rock below. 

Ooh, baby, I love your way, everyday

“Anyone want to dance?” Martha asked, standing behind them. She grabbed two of them by the head, and smashed them together, instantly knocking them out.

“Isn’t that my line?” Bethany asked, twirling gracefully beside her, kicking low to send one of the advancing pirates to the line.

“Sorry, old habits and all that,” Martha replied, throwing her boomerang at one of the pirates aiming his pistol at her. 

“Get them!” Captain Squint yelled. 

\---

Alex crept out from the edge of the jungle once it seemed safe. He took a deep breath staring up at the climb that awaited him. 

“You can do it, daddy,” Bethany Vreeke told him. 

“Right, kiddo,” Alex replied, taking a deep breath. He tugged on his fingers, stretching his hands. 

“Do it for Bethany,” his daughter said. 

“I- Does this mean you’re okay with her?” He asked.

“I mean, she’s really nice and pretty, and her friend knows all the good camp songs, so I guess she’s okay,” Bethany Vreeke shrugged. 

“It means a lot to me that you said that,” Alex smiled. He took one last deep breath before grabbing onto one of the vines and pulling himself to the first ledge. 

\----

Bethany and Martha managed to take out a good handful of pirates before Captain Squint noticed Alex climbing the falls. 

“To the cannons!” Captain Squint yelled, “Blast the whole waterfall down!” 

The pirates retreated towards the lower deck of the ship. Martha and Bethany let them go, instead of turning towards Captain Squint himself. 

“No, protect me! Protect me!” Captain Squint yelled.

\----

The first pirates to make it to the lower deck stopped short. 

“Hi,” Fridge waved, fuze lit on the cannon facing towards the door. Behind him Spencer had his finger plugging his ears, waiting for the big boom. 

\---

Alex gripped the rock face, pulling himself up to the next ledge. He was so close to the tunnel. He just had to shimmy across the waterfall itself to make it to the next ledge. 

He braced himself for the biting force that was the waterfall as he took his first move. He made it halfway across when suddenly, his hand slipped. 

“Ah!” he gasped, barely hanging onto the rock wall with his other hand. 

\---

Captain Ishmael Squint saw his chance when Alex slipped. He pulled out his pistol and took his aim.

“Alex!” Bethany yelled. She ran up the steps to the upper deck, slipping through the pirates that tried to block her. 

\---

Alex saw Captain Squint’s raised pistol and braced himself for the shot. But it never came. When he looked back Bethany had disarmed Squint. She had him pinned to the mast. 

“Keep your hands off of him!” She yelled, punching Squint in the face with each word. 

Alex smiled to himself, as he refocused on the task at hand. He adjusted his grip on the rock wall and finished shimmying to the other ledge. Finally, he was able to pull himself into the tunnel.

It was a tight squeeze, even for a character as small as Ming. He could barely army crawl into the space. Finally, he found a divot in the floor, surrounded by strange ruins. 

“Gotcha,” He said, pulling the gem out of pocket and sliding it into the divot. Immediately the Citrine Tempest lit up, casting a yellow glow around the narrow space. 

“Jumanji!” Alex yelled, turning as best he could to face the entrance of the tunnel. 

\----

Bethany Vreeke saw the yellow light dancing from the tunnel up above. She faintly heard her father call out. 

“Jumanji!” she yelled and cupped to her mouth so that the others on the ship could hear her. She smiled hearing their echoing cries. 

\----

“Well done, intrepid Adventures!” Nigel greeted them on the grassy plain. “ Your work here is done. You have saved Jumanji yet again. The crops will flourish, and all of Jumanji thank you. Sadly this is where we part.” 

“Does this mean we’re going home?” Bethany Vreeke asked. 

“It most certainly does,” Fridge said, “and I don’t know about the rest of you, but when I get back I am burying this game and not telling any of you were I put it. The last thing I need is someone else deciding they can do this thing by themselves. I do not ever want to come here again.” He strolled forward, grasping Nigel’s hand and disappearing from the game. 

“Do you regret leaving?” Bethany asked Alex when it was only the two of them left. 

No,” Alex said softly. “Let’s go back home, where we belong. After all, I believe we have a date.” He strolled forward, grasping Nigel’s hand. 

“Sweet!” Bethany cheered, following him. 

  
  



End file.
